


Put on your war paint

by Childofthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Marrish, Self-Defense, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to learn how to fight”, had her words been. <br/>He would have suggested taking some self-defence classes, but not this time. <br/>This time, he was the one who would be showing the person how to fight.<br/>And the person being Lydia Martin would be really interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put on your war paint

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is BACK!   
> New Marrish Scenes!! My muse hit me hard :)
> 
> Prompt: A fighting scene in THIS trailer: youtube.com/watch?v=eNi6Owr5sRg   
> seconds 00:42 – 00:44.
> 
> Enjoy!

They met up at a local gym, which the police often rented for training courses and such, so Jordan had asked the Sheriff to book it once again for him only this time he wouldn't simply work out. After everything that had happened, he agreed to help her right on the spot.   
Lydia had asked him to help her when she visited the Sheriff along with Stiles the other day and now here he was, preparing some defence pads to use. He started stretching his legs and arm muscles when he heard the door open and turned.

Lydia came in wearing short yoga pants and a loose bright green t-shirt, her bag slung over her shoulder. Her hair fell lose around her neck and she gave him an annoyed look when she came near. His brows shot up in question.

“Hello Lydia, everything alright? You seem distressed.”  
She put her bag down and started putting her hair up in a ponytail.  
“Stiles is really getting on my nerves with his suspicion against each and everyone. He just can't shut up for one second. Sorry that I'm late.”  
She kicked her bag to the side of the room, then smiled at him.  
“Now, what are you gonna show me first? Boxing? Some kicking? I'm absolutely ready.”   
He grinned at her and shook his head.  
“Stretching first, or the training will be over soon. Can't risk any injuries.”  
“Can't risk any, right. Or someone will find out what we're doing here right?”, she teased.  
His ears went red but he persisted.

“Put your leg forward, the other one behind, now go down and stretch your outer thigh muscle. You feel it?”   
Lydia nodded, then they changed legs and did the same again.   
“Good. Now put one leg forward again, put your arm in front of your chest and then to the other side. Stretch it as far as you can.”  
She did and never left eye contact with him. He looked really concentrated.   
They changed sides again, and he nodded.

“Alright, good. Now put your arm in front of you, down, and stretch your hand like this.” He showed her, and she easily followed his instruction.  
“You know, you could be a personal trainer as well, you sure know how to work out the muscles, deputy.”, Lydia teased and smirked at him. She took a step back and took off her t-shirt, only to stand in her sports bra and looked at him.  
Jordans face went red again and he coughed when they changed sides. He looked at her fom the corner of his eye. She still grinned, as if she knew.  
“Uhm, well, it's just basics. Nothing special.”  
“But you look like you work out a lot, especially with those huge arm muscles”, Lydia said.   
Jordan tried to hide his embarrassment and tugged on his bright blue tank top.

“Okay, I think it's enough stretching. Let me show you some basic defence tactics first.”  
Lydia nodded, and followed his slow instructions along and copied his movements.   
He showed her how to react when someone comes at her and they did the actions over and over again. Finally he nodded pleased and stopped.

“Really good, I think I can show you some real fighting movements now. Do you need a brake or anything?” He asked her.  
“Nope, I'm fine. Go ahead, I'm getting really into this.”, she smiled at him and put up her fists. He laughed for a second, then proceeded.   
For over half an hour he showed her basic fighting movements and corrected her arms and showed her how to block strokes which could end fatal. In the end, she was so into it, they started real fighting sequences and Lydia gave it everything she got.  
She focused on her movements and strokes. He blocked her hits but was really impressed on how fast she made progress.   
Lydia stayed focused but when she hit her last stroke, he grabbed her arm, turned her around and she hit his chest with her back. He stopped, clearly out of breath too, and blinked. She was amazing at this.

Lydia dropped her arms to her side and took a deep breath. Jordan stood still, looking down at her from behind, amazed by her sheer commitment.  
“You alright?”, he breathed. Lydia nodded, then she turned around.  
“Everything's fine. Thanks.” He nodded, realising how close they were standing to each other.  
“That was pretty intense, you're really good at this. You learn fast.” Lydia smirked.  
“Well, I've got a good teacher.” She finally took a step back, went over to her bag and pulled out two water bottles. She threw one over to him, and he caught it, grinning.  
“Thanks.”

They drank in silence, but Lydia never took her eyes off of him. He wondered what was going on in her mind when she crocked her head.  
“Hey, do you want to grab something to eat later?”, she asked, out of the blue. He quirked his eyebrow and looked at her startled.  
“Well, I mean, after a shower of course. Things got quite sweaty here, people don't need to get the wrong thoughts, right?” She added. He gulped and nodded slowly, as his face began to burn bright red.

“Yeah, uhm, of course, I mean.. where do you want to.. uhm..” He struggled with the words. Lydia smirked at him and held back a laugh.  
“Let's meet up in an hour at this italian place next to the mall?” she said. He just nodded.  
“Okay, then see you later, deputy. Thank you for this, I'm looking forward to tonight.” She winked at him, grabbed her shirt and bag and left the room.   
He couldn't do anything else than look after her, startled and speechless.


End file.
